thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
The Letter She Kept Waiting For
В ожидании ответа ''(англ. 'The Letter She Kept Waiting For), песня была выпущена вместе с альбомом "Triangle vol.1". В ней рассказывается о старании сирот исполнить предсмертное желание старой монахини. '''The Letter She Kept Waiting For' is a song released by Akuno-P on December 28, 2011 in the Triangle -vol.1- album. It tells the story of an old nun and the efforts of the orphans she raised to fulfill her last wish before death. Сюжет Повествование ведётся от лица мальчика, которого бросили и впоследствии он оказался в детском доме, где помогал доброй монахине, которая любила детей. Но старая монахиня заболевает и готовиться покинуть мир. Мальчик и другие сироты собираются подле её предсмертного одра и говорят ей, что исполнят любое её желание, каким бы абсурдным оно не было, в благодарность за её доброту. Монахиня говорит, что будучи молодой девушкой она отправляла одно письмо и всё ещё ждёт на него ответа. Она хотела бы знать, были ли её грехи прощены и сбылось ли её желание, но она также заявляет, что детям совсем не обязательно исполнять её желание и могут об этом просто-напросто забыть. Мальчик спрашивает её, кому она отправляла письмо и вместе с другими сиротами путешествует по отдельности, чтобы исполнить желание. Мальчик встречает старого художника, который говорит им правду, мол монахиня однажды убила множество людей и тот кому она отправляла письмо - уже давно в могиле. Мальчик подмечает, что, скорее всего, она ждёт ответа уже долгое время. Перед смертью монахини, мальчик протягивает ей фальшивое письмо с ответом, что он написал накануне днем. Она смотрит на него с оглядкой и говорит "Спасибо", после чего умирает с улыбкой на лице. Мальчик замечает, что, как только они узнали о её грехах - "все уже закончилось." Plot A boy relates how he was abandoned and ended up in an orphanage when he was young, and was helped by a kind nun who all the children loved. Now the old nun had contracted a disease, and will soon pass away. The boy and the other orphans gathered around her death bed and told her that they will grant her any wish, no matter how absurd it may be, in return for her kindness. She tells the orphans that she had sent out a letter as a young girl and is still waiting for the response. She wants to know if her sins had been forgiven and if her wish had came true, but tells the orphans they can just forget about it if it hadn't. The boy wonders who she sent the letter to and the orphans split apart, traveling far and wide to grant her request. The boy finds an old painter who tells them the truth, that the nun once killed many people and that the person she sent the letter to is already dead. The boy notes that, even so, she will probably wait for that response indefinitely. As the time arrives for the nun to die, the boy hands her a fake response to her letter, which he wrote the day before. She looks upon it with a glance and says "Thank you" as she dies, with a smile still on her face. The boy remarks how they only learned of her sins after "everything already ended." Персонажи Поющие роли Кагамине Лен в роли Сироты Не поющие роли Кагамине Рин в роли Монахини Кайто в роли Старого Художника Кагамине Лен в роли Получателя Characters Singing Roles Kagamine Len as The Orphan Non-Singing Roles Kagamine Rin as the Old Nun KAITO as the Old Painter Kagamine Len as the Letter Recipient Связанные песни Дочь Зла События в The Daughter of Evil являются предысторией для событий в В ожидании ответа, для которых Монахиня желал покаяться. Стих Раскаянья Regret Message раскрывает нам детали первоначальных события, для понятия В ожидании ответа,где описывается письмо монахини, на которое она хотела узнать ответ. Related Songs The Daughter of Evil The events for The Daughter of Evil were the original backstory set to occur prior to The Letter She Kept Waiting For, describing the events for which the nun wished to repent. Regret Message Regret Message details the originally intended events prior to The Letter She Kept Waiting For, describing the letter the nun sent for which she wished to receive a response. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Изначально песня являлась продолжение к части Story of Evil, но позже была переосмыслена mothy в качестве нулевой точки.The Heavenly Yard-January 13 2013- 別の曲の続き？のようにも思えるような内容ですが 元々はボツプロットとなっていたものを引き出してきたものなので 正史ではございませんのであしからず。 *Хоть это и не является частью канона, Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook описывает судьбы некоторых персонажей, которые идут параллельно событиям песни, показывающие следы первоначальной концепции. *Заметки сирот на момент смерти монахини напоминают «Дочь зла» и «Слуга зла»; аналогично его слова, касающиеся воплощения её грехов, когда было уже за пересказ истории Рилиан в Regret Message. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *The song was originally intended to be a continuation of Story of Evil, but was later scrapped by mothy as a dead plot point.The Heavenly Yard-January 13 2013- 別の曲の続き？のようにも思えるような内容ですが 元々はボツプロットとなっていたものを引き出してきたものなので 正史ではございませんのであしからず。 *Although not being part of the official canon, Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook describes the fates of some characters that parallel the song's events, showing traces of the original concept. *The orphans comments at the time of the nuns death are reminiscent of The Daughter of Evil and The Servant of Evil; similarly his words regarding realizing her sins when it was already over paraphrase Riliane's line in Regret Message. References Категория:Песни Категория:Кагамине Лен Категория:Kagamine Len